Satellite communications systems often require that a station on the ground communicate with a satellite. The satellite tracking is simplified when the satellite appears to be maintained stationary relative to the Earth. Geosynchronous (“geo”) satellites have this characteristic. However, geo-satellites require high altitude orbits. These high altitude orbits require large payloads and launches, and also can have relatively long propagation delays during communication.